Serendipity
by carraBaker
Summary: Detective AU. Echizen Ryoma is a well known young detective, and is looked up to by many teens who wish to become just like him. He can solve cases without a hitch and was given the title of 'prince of investigation' because of his history and works. what will happen when a new case comes up and brings back memories which he hid in the darkest corner of his mind. read and find out!
1. prolouge

**A/N: yow yow yow! XDD what's up? haha! this is my second story here in , since I have a feeling I might finish my first one pretty soon...Anyway, as seen in the summary this is going an AU on detectives and stuff like that.. Do check my other story: "To Forget Something you Remeber" ...Alrighty then! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own prince of tennis**

* * *

"poor thing, didn't even get the chance to see the light of day." Ryoma mentally nodded to his partners comment. At the moment they were at a crime scene for one of the most recent murders. The victim was a pregnant woman. The said woman's stomache was cut open and the baby in it, was pulled out and it's head was crushed into bits. Ryoma's eyes scanned the area he noticed keys on the table and a jacket, a male jacket with blood all over it. "Its probably the father" Ryoma said stoicly with a passive expression his face, his partner looked at him confused.

"what do you mean?" he said, Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"the Kid's dad did it, he was probably drunk and/or on drugs then the tension of becoming a dad came up and..." Ryoma gestured towards the Lady's lifeless body "that happened" His partner looked at him skeptically

"what made you so sure?"

Ryoma just stayed quiet and walked over towards the door which was slung wide open, as he put on his gloves trying no to get any of his Fingerprints on anything and pulled on the door slightly enough for him to fit. As light entered the area covered by the door a small object glistened. 'bingo' Ryoma smirked and crouched down to pick up said small object.

His partner became curious and walked over. "watcha' got there?" he asked. Ryoma lifted it up near his face and jiggled it. "keys" he said with a smirk. "awhile ago I asked the neighbers if how many people had keys to this place"

his partner snorted "yeah, she was drooling all over you.."

"Like I was saying," Ryoma ignored his partners idiotic (in his sense) comment and continued "She said the couple that lived her just eloped from their own place and the woman is really afraid of people coming in to their place uninvited so they only had one original went to her and thd other one went to-"

"her husband" his partner finished his sentence as he stared at the keys in bewilderment. Ryoma nodded and stood up. "there are keys on the table so I think that's the original." he said

boredly. His partner chuckled "ne Echizen-kun are you sure you're only Thirteen. You're too smart to be." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"you're only five years older than me, stop acting like an old man." he said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

His partener chuckled some more"yeah, yeah. Should we contact the Committee?" he asked. The Committee is huge group of the top investigators and detectives which consist of only the best in the countries all around the world. Ofcourse Ryoma was part of the said group, even his partner. his partner is in the top 100 of the best around the world and is wellknown for being calm and patient when during a case. Ryoma, on the other hand, was one of the most well known. He is in the top of the younger devisions. And is in the top ten in the over all. Ryoma is also well known for his looks and arrogance. And soon is labeled was "the prince of investigation" because of his age.

"meh, I'll just contact them later. Want to get some burgers" Ryoma'sPartner said.

Ryoma smirked "your treat."

his partner sighed "as always..." and they left.

-at the burger joint-

Ryoma and his partner ate in silence. A comfortable one. Ryoma and his partner have been together for a long time already. And Ryoma's partner knew very well that Ryoma doesn't talk much and usually just stay silent, but this time he seemed like something bothered him so much that he needed to talk. "ne, Echizen-kun" Ryoma made a small sound to show that he was listening. "you probably think that this is boring huh?" Ryoma gave him a look that meant 'what do you mean' "you know, since you easily solve cases that are given to us. I thought you're probably getting bored." Ryoma swallowd everything that was in his mouth then looked at his partner passively before shrugging.

"mada mada dane" Ryoma said smugly then stood up. "I have to go. Baka oyaji wants us to play a match."

"Tennis?" his partner asked with an arched brow. Ryoma nodded. "okay then. See you at the meeting tomorrow." Ryoma nodded once again, thanked his partner for the burgers and left.

On his way back, there was something that caught Ryoma's attention.

it was a paperboy shouting out today's headline.

"**More and More kid's getting kidnapped! Committee not even moving?!**"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks. Trademark smirk plastered on his face. "hmmmm?"

he placed hands in his pocket and started walking again

"interesting..."

* * *

**A/N: Ne~ whaddya' think? review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! sowie fer the wate Upwate! XDD seriously though! I will update sooner from know on! I promise! anyway thanks for the follows and stuff especially dokiwuvnabi, who always reads my stories even though i suck at well enough about that, on to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own prince of tennis**

* * *

"ne.. Did you hear?"

"hear what?"

"bird bird bird, bird is the word"

BAM

"that hurt!"

"idiot"

"hehe, I was just joking a while ago, there really is something peculiar going on."

"then what is it?"

"have you heard about the disappearances?"

"you mean the ones involving the young boys and girls"

"eh, so you're not in the dark in this"

Ryoma was planning on falling asleep. When he heard two of his coworkers talking. He was at the giant confrence room and his partner was in the seat beside him minding his own business. Ryoma wasn't actually a morning person so he was planning on sleeping through the whole meeting but then there was this itching feeling in his gut that something was going to happen and he wasn't going to like it, so he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"they say that it happened before"

Ryoma jolted up as he heard that sentence. He clutched onto his arm 'calm down, they're dead' he told himself as he took a deep breathe

His partner gave him worried look "are you all right?"

Ryoma jerked his head towards him. "I forgot to buy Ponta" 'nice excuse. As if he'd believe-'

"just buy some later." his partner said with a chuckle, "seriously, you never get tired of that stuff, do you?"

Ryoma blinked a few times before lowering his hat and sitting down again. 'I guess I was wrong.'

"hey, wanna tell me about these disappearances" Ryoma decided to ask the two coworkers who were talking awhile ago, "hmm? Okey I guess...Hikaru" the one on the left said, She was girl and had long jet black hair which reached her waist and green eyes, she had white skin and wore glasses. 'Hikaru' the one on the right, had brown hair and had dark purple-ish colored eyes. He seems tall and is wearing beenie over his hair showing only the front part. "eh? uhm, fine" Hikaru answered

"there has been reports lately about many kids around the ages four to nine disappearing, all cases occur during a certain event hosted by different people everytime. The police and CSI has been searching for any clues to what and who is in charge of that certain event, I do believe they don't even know what type of event it is. But witnesses and the parents of the kids always say that the kids disappear during a magic trick, the magician will choose three to seven kids from the crowd and once the kids are atleast two feet away from their parents...Poof! They disappear" he stated, Ryoma was starting to feel uneasy. He bit his lip. 'they're dead. calm down!' he told himself.

"ne, Akira, did you know the big three might join the investigation?" the Hikaru-guy said to the girl a while ago.

"u'so! They are!? This case must be that interesting to make even The big three join in."

"Big...three?" Ryoma tilted his head to the side, Akira and Hikaru stared at Ryoma then blinked a few times.

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" they both exclaimed

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO THE BIG THREE ARE?!" Hikaru yelled

"HAVE YOU LIVED IN A CAVE ALL YOUR LIFE!?" Akira gaped at Ryoma

"are they that famous?" Ryoma twitched at the ruckus they were causing, his partner was a bit shocked at the fact Ryoma was actually still awake, usually he falls asleep and asks him what the meeting was about later. He was going to talk to Ryoma but he decided to just let it go and let Ryoma be a bit more sociable today.

"just tell me about them already" Ryoma exclaimed

the two got back their composure "alright, alright. Your turn Akira, I told him about the disappearances"Akira nodded

"The big three are the elites, yeah we maybe elites aswell since we're in the commitee, but these guys are a whole different level. Nobody has seen their faces or their real names. First of we have Hyotei, which is led by the King. They're a group of eight and their name is even treated like royalty, Their name has this classy and noble aura to it doesn't it? Next is Rikaidai. Also a group of eight, led by the child of god, they're one of the best ever! The cases they take are all solved in an instant. and

Then there's Seigaku, their leader is unknown unlike the other two. Their hole existence is shrouded in mystery. But they say that the other members of the big three look up to them in awe, just like how people these days look up to the prince" Akira stated, a smile growing onto her face

"ah, the Prince, son of the Samurai Nanjiroh, he's amazing isn't he?" Hikaru said, Akira nodded. "I wonder what the Prince looks like. What was his real name again?"

Ryoma sighed then rolled his eyes 'here we go again'

"Echizen Ryoma" Hikaru stated with a grin

"even his name has this kick to it! Darn it! I want to meet him so badly!"

"I heard he's only thirteen. You'd seem like a pedo"

"I'm only like...four years older and besides age doesn't matter!"

Ryoma groaned "thanks for the information" he said as he sat back onto his chair.

After a few minutes the chairman walked in. Silence filled the whole room. He was an old man with comb over. "E-Ehem" The chairman cleared his throat

"look! Ain't I pwiti?" the chairman exclaimed as he throwed pictures of him cosplaying around like it was confetti. Everyone sweat dropped

the chairman cleared his throat again and put on some goofy glasses

"a-ano..Akira?"

"React and you'll lose."

"now, you're probably wondering why you're all gathered here today" he said with a stoic look as if he wasn't wearing weird goofy glasses at all. The area's Tensity rose as everyone stared at the chairman determined "let me take you out of your curious state. I'm guessing you all heard of the disappearances, correct?" the tensity grew even more "I'm taking that as a yes. The committee had decided to choose four of you to join in. The reason why all of you are here is because we would like to choose without any oppositions. The four chosen are, lance hascovic-" a young man that looked like he was in his late twenties stood up. He had light coffee colored hair and black eyes that seemed like they can look straight into your soul. "Usagi

Akira-" the girl from before stood up. "Wakaoji Hikaru-" the guy she was with stood up. "and lastly..." Everyone knew who he was going to call. They all anticipated for the chairman to call out him. They want to know which one of them was him. Ugh! What was with the dramatic pause.

"the prince, Echizen Ryoma" Ryoma smirked and stood up as well. The two he talked stared at him wide-eyed as akira's face flushed red. Murmurs and whispers flooded the room. Ryoma could make out some of them

"its him!"

"he really is young."

"waa! Kakkoi!"

the chairman smirked "any objections with the ones chosen?" Silence again rose.

"I'll take that as a no"

Ryoma lowered his hat. "mada mada suyo"

* * *

**A/N: well well well... xDD Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry again for the super long wait. anyway that's it from me...on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Ryoma sighed...Loudly.

At the moment he was in a room that was filled with (in his opinion) Morons.

"ne? Are you really the prince? Huh? Huh?" Hikaru asked eagerly

"ofcourse he is dumbass? Why else would he be here? Seriously!" akira stated annoyedly.

The other guy that was chosen, Lance, was sitting on a chair in a corner reading a book, therefore Ryoma has concluded that he is the only _normal_ one here. 'I _hope this case won't take long, I don't know how I'm going to handle these two, but that guy sitting there is pretty quiet, I think I can stand him. The case..._' he pondered ' _What's up with this case anyways? Its really odd.. Like the fact that it's so similar to the one when I was five... If the people who did it before are the one's responsible then the kids are fine until the start of the Summer.._.' a memory flashed as he started to pale, he remembered the first day of that summer. that day when _she_ finally snapped..the words she said suddenly started repeating in her head

_"why are you so scared?_!"

Ryoma shook his head

_"its just blood?_"

that voice...

_"see, its warm..See? Ryoma.. Ryoma?_

Ryoma Are you okay?"

'no! Stop it please!'

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma felt someone touch him, which caused him to flinch and loose footing which caused him to land on his butt and for his hat to fall off, revealing a pale, wide-eyed, terrified Ryoma

"no! Stay away from me!" he exclaimed as he tried to escape.

"Ryoma-san?" Akira said looking a bit worried, Ryoma snapped back to reality and hurriedly stood up then picked up his hat and put it back on. He lowered his hat a bit to hide his face, but if you could see it, you would see he was obviously flustered. '_calm down... It was all in your head..."_

"are you alright kid?" Hikaru asked looking less worried than how Akira looked but worried none the less. Lance looked up from his book and glared at the three.

"can you three shut the hell up?" he asked while he emmited such a scary aura.

Akira and Hikaru shut up immediately and started bowing and asking forgiveness from the man. _'mental note: do not get on that dude's bad side_' Ryoma said in his head, thankful that the attention was not on him anymore.

After a few minutes the chairman walked in.

In a very inappropriate outfit, the man was wearing a sailor moon costume! Everyone tried not to hurl at the sight of the 40 years old guy wearing such an outfit. It was so wrong, wrong in so many ways!

"A-Akira..."

"I feel your pain Hikaru, I really do.."

"e-ehem, anyway, I see you are already well aquainted with each other..Correct?" the chairman started, Hikaru and Akira glanced at each other and then at the other two before nodding.

"Brilliant! Then shall we move on? Each of you please follow me." the chairman gestured towards another door which led to a room which had a giant T.V placed in the left side of an oblong desk with Four chairs on each side.

"now would each of you please take a seat." the chairman said, gesturing towards the oblong table, they did as ordered and each took a seat on the chairs on the right side, which meant they were facing the T.V.

The chairman walked over towards the T.V. And nodded at a C.C.T.V camera

That was carefully placed above the door they walked in from. "these are the kids that have been reported missing. Can you see anything in common? Other than their age."

The T.V. Immediately turned on and flashed images of kids varying from boys to girls, all quite cute and can definitely attract attention. Especially the last one. The last one was a girl with heterochemia, one eye was sky blue the other was light pink. '_what odd eye color.._'

Ryoma thought as he stared at the photo. The girl in the picture was really cute, other than her eyes, her hair was an odd color aswell, it was a blue-ish white. Ryoma couldn't help but think that he had seen that color before, his eyes widened as he realized where. he immediately covered his ears.

'_it's just blood.'_

those words

_'its really warm..see?'_

they kept on repeating in his head, that scene, that day, he can't forget them. If only he could then he could be able to just move on and stop this and go to school and act like his age.

Because of that incident he had to be home schooled because he couldn't handle the attention he gets at an actual school, afterall if you meet someone as cool as Ryoma then Of course you'd never leave him alone... Ever! He's just awesome that way.

_'If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be here.._' he thought as he continued to tremble and shake his head

"Ryoma-san?" Ryoma heard that Akira girls voice but it wasn't helpful. it made it worse.

"as you can see.. The main Reason why the prince is here is because he has been through something quite similar to this one." the chairmans said, everyone exept Ryoma looked up.

"what do you mean?" Lance said as he glanced at Ryoma then looked at chairman again. Ryoma was still in his state and could hear what they were saying it was just they wouldn't sink in. The only thing that was in his mind now was that girl. That girl, he remembers what her voice sounds like, he remembers what she looks like, then why.. Why can't he remember her name

"it's just blood" he muttered everyone turned to him. "hahaha! Its just blood what am I so afraid of? Hahahaha...ha?" he exclaimed before passing out. Everyone stared at him confused, skeptically, shocked and (in Akira's eyes) awe.

"ehem!" Lance caught the attention of the other three. "I see that Echizen's mental state isn't stable anymore.. Mr. Chairman" he looked at the chairman who was staring at them with a smirk plastered on his face "let me guess. You planned this, didn't you?"

the chairman's smirk grew "Saa... Who knows?" he said playfully as he shrugged and walked out.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wassup minna?! ^_^ I feel sorta good with how this chapter turned out.. So please Enjoy! well what are we waiting for?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

_"ne~ are you afraid of me now?" a girl with long blue-ish white hair said as she tugged onto Ryoma's hand, she glanced at him, then stopped in her tracks to turn to Ryoma. She smiled so innocently as if she couldn't hurt a fly... What they didn't know was they were wrong...Dead wrong_

_" mou~ Ryoma! What's up with that face?" she pouted. Ryoma didn't look her in the eye... More like he couldn't. Why? He was terrified, terrified of the cute little girl infront of him. Heck, if anyone knew about what she did, they'd be even more terrified than him._

_"Ryoma.." the girl said with a low voice,_

_"its alright.." she started as she hugged Ryoma._

_"I like you, Ryoma, so I won't do anything bad to you"Ryoma tensed, the girl tightened her hold_

_"Ryoma you like me too, Right?" Ryoma wanted to scream, the way the girl said that, it was like if Ryoma said no it meant instant death._

_"Ryoma, you like me too, Right?" she asked again letting go of Ryoma and stared into his eyes._

_Ryoma gulped, he had no choice but to agree thus Ryoma nodded._

_The girl gleamed and hugged Ryoma even tighter but not enough to suffocate him or anything._

_"from now on, Ryoma, I'll always protect you, so... Let's always be together. Ne~" she said as she snuggled up to him._

_"always..."_

Ryoma's eyes snapped open, "a dream?" he mumbled under his breathe.

"ah! Ryoma-san, You're up!" Akira exclaimed.

"You gave us quite a fright there kid" Hikaru said as leaned over towards the bed he was lying on.

"where am I?" Ryoma asked as he sat up.

"we're in the infirmary, seriously, I can't believe we had to carry you all the way here." Lance complained out of nowhere, he was leaning on a wall near the window.

"So for the trouble..."

"Betsuni. Now Echizen, you have to tell me something." Lance walked over towards him.

"tell you what?" Ryoma replied stoicly.

"oi, Lance-san, I don't think now is the right time to-"

"wait Akira, I agree with Hascovic on this one, we have to solve this case as soon as possible. We don't know if the Kids Captured are still safe or not-"

"they're safe" Ryoma stated cutting off Hikaru.

"how are you so sure?" Lance said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"There was a similar incident that happened back when I was a kid. I realized it a while ago when the Chairman Flashed thosed Images of the missing kids. Did you guys notice? Other than their age, you can see that all of them can atract a heck load of attention."

"I must agree with you on that one." Akira nodded.

"Yeah. Especially that girl, you know the one with two different colored eyes! She has strange hair too! Its like she came out of a comic book, she's also really cute! You'd think she was a doll." Hikaru Exclaimed.

Lance just stayed silent and cupped his chin. He then noticed that Ryoma was clenching his fist so tightly that his fingers were turning white.

"Echizen, are you alright?"

"huh? Ah, I'm fine." Ryoma loosened up and stared at his shirt like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'll go buy some juice." Hikaru stated as he walked out.

"Echizen, are you familiar with that girl?" Lance questioned, Ryoma shook his head.

"then why did you seem so tensed a while ago when Wakaoji was talking about her?"

"she looks like someone I know."

"who your exgirlfriend?"

"EEEEHHHH?! RYOMA-SAN'S EX?!" Akira exclaimed in shock.

"She wasn't my girlfriend!" Ryoma yelled back as he glared at Lance. Akira calmed down.

"then who was she?"

"she was a girl I met at the facility I was brought to."

"I see, I was wondering, Ryoma-san." Akira said

"what?"

"well, a while ago, you said something similar happened before, I heard rumors about that too, if you don't mind, can you tell us about that."

"ah, well, back when I was five there was an incident wherein young kids were reported missing. Most reports and witnesses stated that the kids dissapear during a circus act."

"a circus?" Akira eye brows rose. Ryoma nodded "the one now involves magic tricks.. A circus would explain alot."

"and I'm guessing you were involved in this?" Lance questioned.

"well yes, actually, I was one of the victims back then." Ryoma stated stoicly, but if you stared at him closely you could notice him tremble.

"you were?" Akira's eye brows once again rose. Ryoma nodded again.

"I see, that explans your actions a while ago. Can you tell what happened then?" Lance watched as Ryoma tensed once again.

"w-well, first the Ring-master would call out three kids from the audience. They said that we were going to be the magicians assistant and after the show we'll be given back to our parents. But once we stepped onto the ring, it went all black, and I felt something hit me on the head, next thing I knew was I was in a facility for Kids that were taken from their parents like me. We were kept there until the June of the next year. We were being taken cared off really well, three square meals a day, toys everywhere and a nice place to sleep."Ryoma stated

"that's so weird, if they were going to take care of you guys that way... What was their purpose?" Akira looked up as Ryoma turned from calm to looking like he was about to pass out again.

"their purpose was to offer us to whatever God they were worshiping..." Ryoma stated.

Lance and Akira was taken aback. They stared at Ryoma as he bit his lip.

"when it was my turn..." Ryoma said as he pushed his sleeve up, Revealing a mark that only steaming metal was capable of creating, it was Circular and had a cursive letter 'M' in the middle with what looked like a spider web behind it. "they burnt this mark into my skin." He stated.

Akira flinched as she imagined how much that must've hurt. Lance was able to compose himself.

"what did you mean by 'offer'?"

"well, first they'd... Give you a bath then..." Ryoma couldn't finish what he was supposed to say. "gomen, but It's all blurry.." he lied. He remembers everything, it was just to terrifying to relive.

Lance understood and patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"you don't have to force yourself." he said, to be honest Ryoma was a bit shocked, so this guy wasn't that Scary.

"but, Ryoma-san, may I ask one last question?" Akira stared intently at the boy in question who nodded at her.

"why exactly do they have this ceremony during June?"

"it's pretty simple..." Lance stated as Akira and Ryoma cocked their heads towards him.

"what happen's once a year during that said month?"

"father's day?" Akira said as she tilted her head.

"baka, its the summer solcise." said a familiar voice.

"ah, Hikaru, when did you get back?" Akira questioned,

"just in time to hear the last part, you're pretty strong willed, kid."Hikaru said with wink as he passed cans of ponta to each of them.

" Wakaoji-san was right though." Ryoma said, all of the attention was drawn to him again.

"the ceremonies took place or in other words started, one week before the longest day of the year which happens to occur on that specific month, they would also offer the best on that day." Ryoma said as he sipped some of his ponta.

"I see..." Akira nodded then looked up again. "I still don't get it, shouldn't a case like that cause an uproar during that time? Why wasn't a record shown to us during the time we had a conference? We would've had some leads buy now" she said as she pushed up her glasses.

"yes, I agree with Usagi, why did they not show us something like that?" Lance said as he leaned on a wall again.

"its because the people who were involved were all killed..." Ryoma stated, again everyone turned to him. "each of them, even their families were tracked down and murdered, they were killed so brutally you wouldn't even realize they were the children captive were killed. The outcome was then hid from the public to prevent the parents of the children to break out into hysterics."

"wow..." Was all Hikaru could say.

Akira glanced at Ryoma"wait a minute, you said even the children were killed, then why are you..."

"still alive? I'm not sure myself. Next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital with my mom crying tears of joy because I was safe." again he lied, 'I'm only still alive because that girl took a liking to me...yeah Right, as if I could tell them that, Mada Mada Dane Ryoma' he inwardly scolded himself.

" Anyway I'm getting hungry! I know this really good sushi shop, I'm pretty much close with the owner's son so I think I can get a discount, its on me then!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Seriously all you think about is food." Akira stated annoyed.

"well you can't think on an empty stomache. Lets go?"

"Fine..."

Ryoma and Lance shared glances then nodded.

And so the four went over to 'Kawamura Sushi shop'

* * *

**A/N: well whaddya think? I might update again tomorrow along with my other story 'To Forget Something You Remember' and I'll make that chapter longer than usual so do check that out too! anyway leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A?N: YOW! well to those who read my other story and at the moment is like "WHAT THE HECK! WHY ARE YOU UPDATING THIS STORY BUT NOT THE OTHER ONE?!" well that's because at the moment my brain is malfunctioning and can't thing of a nice chapter, that is why this one is going to suck and might even be confusing therefore I shall try my best to clear thing up in the next chapter.. well that's it for me! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Usagi Akira, Wakaoji Hikaru, Lance Hascovic and Echizen Ryoma were walking towards Kawamura's sushi shop in peace... Well if you could call it that.

"Hikaru, where are we going exactly?" Akira exclaimed as Hikaru led the way.

"Calm down. I know exactly where we are going! We are going to... Kawamura's!" Hikaru replied hesitantly.

"You have no idea where were going, do you?"

"Not at all." Hikaru said deadpanned.

A vein ticked on Akira's head. Lance and Ryoma both sighed.

"Hikaruuu!" Akira said with a menacing aura.

Hikaru gulped and ran as fast as he can. Akira chasing after.

"these two are... How do I put it?" Lance scratched his cheek.

"Morons?" Ryoma added as he looked up through his hat.

"not quite."

"Idiots?"

"nope! That's not it..."

"Simple minded?"

"Bingo!" Lance exclaimed.

Ryoma and Lance chuckled but sweatdropped as they realized that they'd have to deal with the two's actions for a while.

"Hikaru! I'm going to kill you!" Akira yelled, Hikaru was running like there was no tomorrow, well there wouldn't be if he got caught by the very, very angry monster behind him.

He's known Akira from ever since He joined the Commitee. At first he had a big crush on the girl and was thrilled when he was assigned to be partners with her but sooner or later he realized that what he was supposed to be terrified rather than Thrilled. You see Akira was a true beauty, since her white skin glows so much with her long, dark, raven , her fashion sense is quite nice, she's the type that can literally make anything look good on her, and when I say anything I mean ANYTHING!

and even if she wore glasses her green eyes shine really nicely, the glasses she wore even added elegance to her appearance. But ten again you should never judge a book by its cover...Ever..

"Oh, when I get my hands on you, I will cut open your stomache and use your small intestines as a bracelet!" see what I mean?

"CALM DOWN, I SAID I'M SORRY!" Hikaru exclaimed as he ran for his precious life.

"Don't think that sorry's gonna work this time, you bone head!" Akira exclaimed. She as well knew Hikaru really well having work with Him for quite sometime. She may not be the most patient and calmest person. And maybe She can be a bit short-tempered (*cough*extremely short-tempered*cough*). But Hikaru can really get on Her nerves, for example.._this_! you see, even if Hikaru may seem like a genius when solving a case, He's a complete idiot in all the other stuff.

All of a sudden Hikaru stopped in his tracks and walked backwards and stopped at a restaurant, it looked just like how a normal restaurant would look like in Japan.

Akira caught up immediately and was about to grab him when Hikaru smiled widely at her, Perfectly alined white teeth, dark brown hair shining as light beamed at it,you could just hear some girls faint and fangirl over him.

Akira couldn't help but twitch.

"you're about to die and you're happy about it?" Akira said with a raised brow. By this time Ryoma and Lance caught up to them.

"look!" Hikaru said as he pointed at the sign of the store.

Akira turned to it and read the writing out loud.

"_Kawamura's Sushi_"

She turned to Hikaru. "you've survived for now." Akira stated. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh nervously as he inwardly thanked Kami for saving him from a horrible death.

As the four walked in. Ryoma regreted ever taking that step.

There was two guys fighting over a something stupid, one had a bandanna on and was hissing alot, The other one had spiky broom like hair, as a guy with two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head was trying to break up the two while a guy with an evil glint in his glasses wrote furiously on a notebook, muttering something like "Ii, Data" every now and then as a very energetic red-head ate up all their food.

There was a guy with brown hair and glasses, sitting quietly as he massaged his temples muttering "Yudan sezu ni ikou" to himself.

There was also a guy with feminine features and constant smile plastered on his face as he ate his sushi in peace. Ryoma noticed a Sadistic aura coming from that smile and noted to not come near him.

And a guy behind the counter, with calm features and has brown hair that was in a slight Elvis Presley hair style,that sweatdropped at scene infront of him.

Ryoma wanted to walk out of the restaurant then and there but he Suddenly felt someone grab hold of his shoulder.

"Echizen, you're not planning on leaving are you?" Lance asked with a husky tone, his bangs covering his eyes.

"a bit..." he answered as he lowered his hat.

Lance looked up. "take me with you!" he exclaimed, Ryoma nodded. they immediately took as step out. then suddenly Two pairs of hands grabbed them and pulled them back in.

"Now, Now, you guys shouldn't try to escape! Ryoma-san, Lance-san." Akira said as he tugged onto Ryoma's hand.

"ah! Takashi-kun! Long time to see!" Hikaru exclaimed as he dragged Lance in.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun, how have you been, I'm sorry but today was supposed to be rese-" a hand cut off the guy behind the counter's sentence, who seemed to be Hikaru's friend.

"It's fine, Taka-san." the one with brown hair and glasses said.

"if you say so, Tezuka." Takashi said.

"Now that That's settled! Takashi-kun, the usual please. " Hikaru exclaimed and slammed Lance onto a chair. Who just gave a small "tch".Everyone sweatdropped at the liveliness of the group.

Akira sat calmly onto the same table and let go of Ryoma who did the same.

"I'll have Wasabe sushi, with extra Wasabe" Akira stated, Everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

"waa! Another Fuji, Nya~" the Red-headed one whispered.

The one who looked like a girl's smile grew. "Saa, interesting.."

"I don't eat Sushi that much so I'll have whatever Wakaoji's having." Lance stated stoicly.

"Nigiri sushi and Temaki sushi.." Ryoma stated coolly.

"Ryoma-san, it's rude to eat with your hat on." Akira said as she removed Ryoma's hat and placed it on the Table. Ryoma nodded at her.

"Ne, Minna-chi, what are your names?" The Red-headed one asked as he bounced over to them.

"Hikaru-kun is a regular customer here." Kawamura stated before he went to get what they ordered.

"Yup, Wakaoji Hikaru, at your service." Hikaru bowed at them.

"since we're all introducing ourselves here, I'm Usagi Akira, Nice to meet all of you!" Akira exclaimed as she Smiled widely.

Kikumaru stared in aticipation at Lance, who sighed and introduced himself as well.

"Lance Hascovic." He said as His eye brows twitched.

Kikumaru nodded at him then turned to Ryoma

"and O'chibi's name is?"

"O-O'chibi?" Akira stuttered.

"Pfft... Hahahaha! It suits the brat perfectly!" Hikaru exclaimed as he burst out laughing.

Lance just smirked in amusement.

"che! Mada Mada Dane!" Ryoma scowled at them.

"The Brat's name is Echizen Ryoma." Lance said as he watched as Ryoma glared at him.

"Echizen Ryoma, Huh? Where did I here that name before..." the guy with broom-like hair said.

"anyway, My name is Oishi Shuichiro. Nice to meet all of you." the guy with a weird haircut said.

"unya! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Nya. That creepy guy over there writing in his notebook, is Inui Sadaharu, and that guy over there Smiling is Fuji Syusuke. That guy over there with a bandana is Kaidou Kauru nya, this guy over here is Momoshiro Takeshi-"

"Yo! Call me Momo-chan or Momo." the guy Kikumaru was pointing at stated.

"and lastly that guy sitting over there is our Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, nya~" Kikumaru finished, The four nodded at him who nodded as well.

"Saa, how are you Related to The Prince,Echizen-kun?" Fuji said as he walked over to them. The other's besides Ryoma, Tezuka and Inui's eyes widened, as the three with Ryoma watched him intently.

"You could say we're close." Ryoma said as he sighed through his nose.

"I see.. Does that mean you two are Related?" Inui questioned as he looked up from his notebook.

"I guess you could say that." Ryoma stated. Lance, Akira and Hikaru sighed.

" What's he like?" Momoshiro butted in.

Hikaru, Lance and Akira smirked and answered in that order.

"A complete Brat"

"Tiresome"

"Super Coo-*cough* I mean Absolutely Cocky"

"tch!" Ryoma scowled at the three, who chuckled at his Reaction.

"so you all know him?" Momoshiro looked at them confused, Hikaru and Akira Snickered while Lance smirked at him.

"You have no Idea." Lance said as he glanced at Ryoma. Momoshiro scratched his head in confusion.

Later on, Kawamura came back and gave the four what they ordered, who ate it happily. The day went on that way, and the four was able to become good friends with the others. They talked and played with each other, though Lance ended up sitting beside Tezuka, because of the noise caused by the group. And suddenly he understood why the guy was sitting alone, it was so much more peaceful.

A few hours has past and they all decided to go home. Each went there Seperate paths.

As Ryoma walked home, he couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him but he decided to shrug it off as nothing and continued walking.

Suddenly a giggle was heard, Ryoma immediately stopped and looked behind him, but no one was there. Ryoma sighed.

'_it was all in your head again._' he told himself and continued to walk down the street.

A giggle was once again heard. Ryoma turned again.

"who's there?" he exclaimed, but once again there was no one. He turned his head left to Right before running home as fast as he could. he

Kawamura came in and gave the four what they ordered who ate it happily. The day went on that way, and the four was able to become good friends with the others. They talked and played with each other, though Lance ended up sitting beside Tezuka, because of the noise caused by the group. And suddenly he understood why the guy was sitting alone, it was much more peaceful.

A few hours has past and they all decided to go home. Each went there Seperate paths.

As Ryoma walked home, he couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him but he decided to shrug it off as nothing and continued walking.

Suddenly a giggle was heard, Ryoma immediately stopped and looked behind him, but no one was there. Ryoma sighed.

'it was all in your head again.' he told himself and continued to walk down the street.

A giggle was once again heard. Ryoma turned again.

"who's there?" he exclaimed, but once again there was no one. He cocked his head left to Right before ran home as fast as he could. he somehow had a bad feeling about this.

As he entered his house. He slammed the door shut and leaned on it to catch his breathe, thinking that he was safe already he sighed in relief.

"Tadaima!" he yelled as he Removed his shoes and walked in. Realizing nobody was home to greet him back he waltz into the kitchen to grab a snack, when suddenly his phone vibrated.

He checked his phone to see who texted him, it was an unknown number. Ryoma rose a questioning Eyebrow as he stared at the number. He believed he didn't give his number to the guys he met a while ago, so how would someone he didn't know get his number?

Ryoma decided to shrug that off and open the message.

His eyes widened as he read it, he paled immediatly.

"**I found you, Ryoma! oh how I missed you so much!**"

Ryoma dropped his phone in shock as he was already dead sure of who sent him that massage.

he shook his head and locked every door in the house, even the windows, he was sure to double check them to make sure that not even a fly or a Jehovah's witness could get in. And ran upstairs, into his room and slumped onto his bed.

"there.. That should do it." he said as he calmed himself down. "Why? Why is she showing up again now? Why won't she just leave me alone?" he muttered as tears were forming around his eyes. Suddenly his computer chimed. At first he was hesitant to check it out, but he soon decided that he should just suck it up and atleast take a peak at it.

Ryoma bit his lip and inwardly prayed that it wasn't the same person.

He sighed in relief as he read that it was an E-mail from the Commitee.

**Echizen Ryoma-san,**

**there shall be a meeting about the current case you and some of your subordinates have been assigned to, that would be held on the day after tomorrow at 12:00nn. Attendance is a must.**

**-Commitee Chairman.**

Ryoma checked his calendar, "the day after tomorrow, huh?" he thought as he checked the date and nodded to himself,He Sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to completely forget the incident that just occurred.

'_that was all just your imagination.._' he told himself as he lied back down and drifted to sleep

-Meanwhile, Standing infront of Ryoma's house-

a dark figure stood infront of the gate as it clutch a phone in it's hand.

"Ryoma..." said a feminine Voice that came from the Figure.

"you don't know how happy I am" it said as it looked up towards the window of Ryoma's Room.

"I promise, we will always be together from now on..."

the figure held onto the phone with both hands.

"And I won't let anyone get in our way."


End file.
